diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rashoova
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = | Geburt = Schlingendorntal | Alter = Anfang 40 | Zugehörigkeit = Sradjhka | Größe = 2.15 m | Haarfarbe = weiß gebleicht | Augenfarbe = golden (durchzogen von schwarzen Rissen) | Besonderheiten = Sieht durch die Macht Hir'eeks | Gesinnung = Chaotisch Neutral }} Erscheinung und Äußerlichkeiten Dieser Dschungeltroll scheint ein älteres Männchen zu sein. Seine ursprüngliche Haarfarbe ist schwarz, doch sämtliche Strähnen sind durch Substanzen weiß gebleicht. Die Schädeldecke zeigt keinerlei Haare, doch das mag nicht an seinem Alter liegen, sondern an der sich dort befindlichen rituellen, immer frisch aussehenden Narbe, die mit einer karmesinroten, erhärteten Flüssigkeit ausgefüllt ist. Sein Gesicht ziert eine Bemalung aus weißer Farbe und abgedunkelten Augenhöhlen, was ihn noch etwas furchterregender auf andere wirken lässt. Neuerdings trägt er eine bemalte Holzmaske, die sein Gesicht vollkommen verdeckt. Die Hauer zeigen Spuren von Abnutzung und weisen filigrane Gravuren auf. Die goldfarbenen Augen des Trolls sind durchzogen von je einem diagonal verlaufenden grau-schwarzem Riss. Obwohl er die normale Größe eines ausgewachsenen Trollmännchens erreicht, erscheint seine Statur sehniger und sogar etwas zu muskulös und kräftig für die eines Priesters. Was auf eine Vergangenheit als Kämpfer deuten lässt. Von ihm geht die düstere Präsenz eines Sprechers der Fledermaus aus. Irgendetwas Unheimliches, fast Reptilienhaftes findet sich in seiner Reglosigkeit. Er wirkt durchgängig angespannt und reagiert besonders auf Geräusche. Für Priester ungewöhnlich trägt er Waffen am Gürtel und obwohl es für Klingenwaffen nicht ungewöhnlich ist, riechen diese doch besonders intensiv nach Blut. Die Schädel, die auf den Griffen seiner Waffen trohnen, passen optisch zu denen, die an seinen Schulterstücken. Rashoova´s Charakter Über den wilden Dschungeltroll ist zu sagen, dass er ein überraschend ruhiges Wesen zu haben scheint. Seine Umgebung scheint er genau zu beobachten und zu analysieren. Den Stammesmitgliedern gegenüber verhält er sich meist kühl und reserviert, was aber zu seiner Position als Hohepriester der Fledermaus durchaus konform geht. Aber selbst der gelassene Sprecher Hir’eeks wird aggressiv und ausfallend, wenn man ihm auf die Nerven geht. Respektlosigkeiten, Geschrei oder Rumgezicke in seiner unmittelbaren Gegenwart, veranlassen ihn dazu, dies sofort zu unterbinden. Er hasst es wirklich, genervt zu werden… Fremde beäugt er misstrauisch aber taktisch. So wirft er die „Gäste“ nicht sofort hinaus, solange sie ihren Platz kennen mögen. Weibchen gegenüber verhält er sich fast freundlich gegenüber, aber zeigt keinerlei Ambitionen, sich diese zu Eigen zu machen. Nicht dass seine Interessen woanders liegen würden, nur scheint er da besonders wählerisch zu sein. Ausgelassen und sogar umgänglich erlebt man den Troll nur in der Gegenwart seines alten Freundes, welcher wohl der einzige ist, der sich ihm gegenüber Dinge rausnehmen darf, die andere vielleicht ihren Kopf kosten könnten. Eine seiner Vorlieben ist das Sammeln von blanken Schädeln, die er auch zum Teil der Abschreckung halber mit sich herumträgt. Sie sind Teil seiner Kleidung und schmücken seine Waffen. Als ehemaliger Nahkämpfer weiß er, in welchen Situationen er seine Hir’eek geweihten Dolche ziehen muss, um sie seinen Gegnern an die Kehle zu setzen. Wichtige Personen in Rashoova`s Leben Zul Maarzin, „der Doc“ ist Rashoovas bester Freund. Niemand kann sich ihm gegenüber so viel herausnehmen, wie dieser Hexendoktor. m ihn zu sehen, reist Rashoova sogar nach Kalimdor. Denn der Doc ist kein Mitglied seines Stammes. Obwohl Rashoova den Dunkelspeeren eher abgeneigt zu sein scheint, legt er großen Wert auf die Meinungen des Doc`s, was auf ihre lange Bekanntschaft zurückzuführen ist. Der Doc war auch der Einzige, der Rashoovas wahren Namen wusste, während dieser sich unter anderem noch mit Naizer’jin oder Knut’jin vorgestellt hatte. Als er langsam erblindete, legte Rashoova eine lange Reise zurück, nur um seinen alten Freund nach dessen Einschätzung der Situation zu fragen. So macht sich der Gurubashi aber auch Sorgen und Gedanken um den älteren Troll und bietet ihm fast bei jeder Begegnung an, irgendjemanden für ihn zu bestrafen, was der Doc jedoch mit ähnlicher Regelmäßigkeit ablehnt. „Cheffe“ Vanrji ist Rashoovas Häuptling und genießt seinen unumstößlichen Respekt. Wer Vanrji respektlos und herablassend gegenübertritt muss sich nicht wundern, Rashoovas Totenkopfschneiden an seinem eigenen Hals wiederzufinden. Auf sein eigenes Blut als Gurubashitroll geschworen, gab Rashoova sein Wort, darauf zu achten, dass sein Häuptling keinen Schaden nehme. Die Entscheidungen des Häuptlings werden von Rashoova ohne zu fragen angenommen. So vertritt Rashoova Vanrji gegenüber zwei Rollen. Die eine als spiritueller Berater und die andere als bewaffneter Vertreter seines Wortes, die Funktion, von der sich Rashoova selbst nach seiner Ernennung zum Hohepriester nicht zu lösen vermag. Und so war es besonders schlimm für ihn, als er durch seine Erblindung dermaßen eingeschränkt war, dass er diese Rolle nicht mehr adäquat ausführen konnte. Vanrji über Rashoova: " Myja sein frohlich, dass Rashoova sein g'woad'n Hoh'prista,eh, sein mächtiges Troll un' hab'n scho'n viwl b'wies'n, dass hab'n was drauflich,eh. Myja denk'n oh'n ihn wäa da Stamm nix so gutlich dran wie im Momen'd. Myja vatrau'n ihm un' wiss'n, dass myja könn leg'n Va'antwoatung in sein Prank'n. Sein wah'rs Sradjhkablut in sein Ader'n." Jen-Jen „die Vertraute“ ist das Weibchen von Vanrji und Hohepriesterin der Schlangengöttin Ula-Tek. Ihres war das erste Gesicht, dass er sah, als er wieder aufwachte, wo Hir’eeks Präsenz ihn das erste Mal berührt hatte. Zudem war sie in der Zeit, in der Hir’eek ihn blind gemacht hatte, seine Blindenführerin und genießt deswegen sein Vertrauen. Ihre Freundschaft scheint speziell zu sein, lässt er sich doch von sonst kein Weibchen an sich heran. Zudem scheint um ihr Wohlergehen bedacht zu sein. So kommt es, dass sich beide gar nicht schwertun, wenn es um ihre Zusammenarbeit als Hohepriester geht. Jen-Jen über Rashoova: "Rashoova? Ea ssain' gross'atik.. Mi'ssä hät'ss ni' g'glaubt d'ess ain Männch'n ssoh kan ssain'. Mi'ssa i'n Froin'd nen'. Un' mi'ssa denk'n ssi' düaf'n d'ess. Al'ss ea zusam'brochn in Doaf von' Bruch'aua mi'ssa hat g'kümmat.. un' alss ea wa' blind mi'ssa nixss g'konnt steh'n lass'n, o'ne d'ess ea kann sseh'n. In dea Zait, mo mi'ssa i'm g'hoalfn, ea mi'ssa g'woadn wicht'g. Jetzss ea ssain' wichtig'ss Troll, nach mi'ssas Famili'a.. alss'o Van. Mi'ssa auss'dem find'n ea noamal'ara alss Alo'uk. Bess'a Hoh'prista. Mi'ssa ssain' dankbah." „Alo Capone“ Alo’uk ist der Hohepriester Shadras und befand sich zeitweise in einer regen Konkurrenz mit Rashoova. Sein Wesen ist aufbrausender und wilder als das des Dschungeltrolls und anfangs stießen ihre Ansichten gerne aufeinander. Zu Rashoovas anfänglicher Überraschung trifft man ihn nur selten ohne eines seiner Röllchen oder Weibchen an. Obwohl sie die spirituelle Spitze der Sradjhka bilden, beobachtet Rashoova Alo’uks Taten meist misstrauisch und glaubt an Hintergedanken des Amani. Alo'uk über Rashoova: " Is'n ruhiga maan..." „Der böse Bruder“, Renataki (NPC) bleibt noch immer in Rashoovas Gedanken. Die Ironie des Schicksals will es so, dass Renataki nun der ist, der nicht mehr am Leben ist, obwohl er es doch war, der seinen Bruder tot sehen wollte. Seine Seele wird von jenen am Rand des Wahnsinns gehalten, von denen er sich Ansehen versprach, während sein Bruder nun einen neuen, festen Platz in seinem Stamm gefunden hat und damit zufrieden ist. Trotz den Gegebenheiten, bedauert Rashoova seinen Bruder sehr und hätte sich ein anderes Schicksal für ihn gewünscht, als ewige Gefangenschaft durch die Ata’lai. Vergangenheit Er entstammt einem Trollstamm aus dem Schlingdorntal. Um genau zu sein, ist er ein Troll der Gurubashi und war einstmals ein Unterstellter des Blutfürsten Mandokir. Sein Bruder trug den Namen Renataki. Sein damaliger Titel war „''Tausendklinge''“, obwohl er nie mehr als seine zwei Totenkopfschneiden verwendete. Doch diese führte er so geschickt, dass es den Anschein hatte, als würde er noch unzählige mehr führen. Daher übernahm er eine der Fledermausschwadrone, die alle unter Hir'eeks Schutz standen und legte auch große Treffsicherheit mit dem Bogen an den Tag. Renaktaki war schlau, wie gerissen und vor allem rücksichtslos. Er würde nie an die Spitze kommen, wenn sein Bruder ihm im Weg stünde… So bereitete einen Hinterhalt für seinen Bruder vor. ... Als Rashoova dann eines Tages eine flüchtende Trollgruppe aus der Luft verfolgte, die sich zu nah an die Trollstadt gewagt hatten, um den Standpunkt ihres Lagers in Erfahrung zu bringen, explodierte ein fehlerhafter Brandsatz am Bauch der Fledermaus, der unter ihrer Rüstung verborgen war. Tier und Reiter fingen sofort Feuer und stürzten vom Himmel. Die anderen Gurubashi nahmen nur einen Feuerball wahr… Auch heute ist es eine letzte Verzweiflungstat der Gurubashitrolle der Fledermausschwadronen eher in einem Feuerball zu sterben und so viele Gegner wie möglich mitzunehmen, als dass sie und die Fledermaus durch Klingen zu Boden gehen und dem Seelenschinder ihr Blut zu opfern. Rashoova aber galt als verstorben. ... Dieser hat das Attentat jedoch schwerverletzt überlebt. Allein und verletzt im Dschungel war er eine leichte Beute für all die Großkatzen dort. Verraten und vergessen, wäre der Troll wohl tatsächlich gefressen worden, wäre da nicht jemand gewesen… Ein junger Troll mit sehr zerzausten violetten Haaren. Voratab war ein Welpe aus der Küstenstadt Aboraz. Aboraz war nicht bevölkert von Kriegern, wie den Gurubashi, eher von Mystikern. Dennoch wurde die Stadt nie angegriffen, was an dem großen Tempel in der Mitte der Stadt liegen durfte. Niemand wagte es einen Ort der Loa anzugreifen. So blieb Aboraz entfernt der Kämpfe… ... Da der verletzte Rashoova wie ein verletzter Blutskalpe erschien, von denen es viele hergeschafft hatten, um sich fachkundig behandeln zu lassen, wurde er eingesammelt und mit verarztet. Durch die vielen Brandwunden, war sein Äußeres auch nur schwer auszumachen. Um nicht erkannt zu werden, gab er sich einen anderen Namen. Namen hatten für ihn von da an keine Bedeutung mehr und im Laufe der Zeit, hatten sich dann schon viele angesammelt. Denn in Aboraz konnte er nicht bleiben. Mit einem der Zeppeline der Goblins schaffte er es sogar bis nach Durotar vor die Tore Ogrimmars… ... Auf diesem Kontinent machte er dann die Bekanntschaft eines besonderen Trolls, des Docs. Für Rashoova ein Hexendoktor ohne gleichen. Der Gurubashi war durch einen Haiangriff schwer verwundet worden und der Doc hatte ihn zusammengeflickt. Mit dem Doc erlebte Rashoova einige Jahre, ehe sich ihre Wege in enger Freundschaft trennten. Für den Doc hatte er viele Kräuter und Ingredienzien besorgt und seine Wege führten ihn immer weiter fort. ... Der Zufall wollte es so, dass er in seiner alten Heimat auf den Trollstamm der Sradjhka traf und sich diesem anschloss. Wie gewohnt kämpfte er nun unter den Befehlen von Vanrji, seinem neuen Häuptling...und war zufrieden. Aber das Schicksal ist überraschend und wankelmütig. Und so schwand sein Augenlicht, doch die Verbindung zu Hir'eek wurde immer stärker... Vorbei war die Zeit der Kämpfe, jedenfalls dachte dies der neue Hohepriester Hir'eeks deprimiert, doch er sollte nicht Recht damit behalten. Nachdem er ein besonders anstrengendes Ritual hinter sich hatte, den Loa der Nacht und der Schatten um Rat und Unterstützung bittend, erklärte ihm der Loa, dass er ihn gestraft hatte, da er nicht seinen wahren Namen trug und die Fledermaus dies als Geringschätzung betrachtete. Würde er seinen Geburtsnamen wieder tragen und unter diesem Hir'eek preisen, so solle er einen Teil seines Augenlichts wiedererlangen... Nun fühlte sich der Troll stark genug, sich seinen Feinden und denen seines Stammes zu stellen! Es ist Zeit Köpfe zu jagen und Blut zu trinken! Kategorie:Trolle Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Schurken